1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automobile body repair, and in particular to the art of realignment of automobile suspensions, on automobiles having a unitized body/frame construction. The invention is most useful after the automobile suffers collision damage, but may also be used for correction of misalignment developed during normal use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The unitized body/frame design for automobiles is a comparatively recent development. In the unitized design, automobile body members are welded into a solid piece, and suspension members are mounted directly on the body. The body is strengthened by channels included therein, and functions as a frame as well as a body. The design precludes the necessity of a heavy steel frame upon which to mount the automobile body, thereby resulting in lighter, more fuel-efficient cars. Due to their decreased weight and cost, these unitized body/frame cars have recently become very popular.
Automobiles of a unitized body/frame construction often include the so-called McPhearson strut or a variation thereof. In this arrangement, the inner fender structure of the automobile comprises a protrusion having a flat apron at the top. The suspension, including the shock absorber and springs, is mounted inside the fender directly to holes in said apron, using bolts. The protrusion extends into the engine compartment, and is generally smooth in shape.
Although the unitized body/frame construction has advantages in terms of weight, the design has disadvantages in terms of strength. A minor collision which might have caused only cosmetic damage in a former automobile design can easily cause structural misalignment in a unitized body/frame automobile. Since a minor fender-bender collision can so easily result in misalignment of the automobile suspension, and resultant excessive tire wear, poor handling and poor fuel efficiency, it will be appreciated that a convenient method of correcting structural misalignment would be quite useful to the automobile industry.
Systems employing clamps and hydraulic force mechanisms have been developed for repair of automobile bodies. These systems generally relate to correcting cosmetic damage, such as dents, by drawing the crumpled or dented body member out into a relatively more smooth shape. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,237--Transue for an example of such a system. A hydraulic cylinder operates a lever which is attached by means of a chain to a clamp. The clamp is attached to the automobile body by friction. A friction-secured clamp may of course be pulled free when a force sufficient to correct structural damage is applied. Should the friction clamp remain attached, the clamp is likely to gouge or otherwise mar the surface upon which it is affixed. This coincidental damage causes additional work and expense in repairing automobile bodies by this method. In addition, the insecurity of a friction clamp connection can contribute to human injury should a workman be struck by the suddenly-freed chain and clamp.
For reasons of both aesthetics and aerodynamics, automobile bodies are constructed in smooth shapes. Smooth-shaped bodies present few points at which a friction clamp can be affixed. Clamps are therefore sometimes adapted to be affixed to the edge of a curving body member. As correction of a misaligned suspension mount entails bending of a smooth surface, an edge-mounted clamp is not useful.
Final finishing of automobile body repair is done by carefully filling in and sanding off any remaining irregularities in the body members. These final phases of automobile body repair are most easily done when the car body is held as steady as possible. Without some support, the car will tend to rock on its springs while forces are applied in the repair operations. To avoid such rocking, the car may be supported by its body, or a force may be applied to hold the body in tension against its springs.
The present invention is intended to address these and other problems in the field of automobile body repair. The secure attachment between the invention and the apron upon which the suspension is mounted allows application of great forces without danger of slippage. The invention is designed to fit directly onto the suspension mount, using the bolts already available. Therefore, the automobile body need not be further damaged by a friction clamp, or otherwise. Once installed the invention will not pull free and will not slip and mar the surface. This secure mounting provides an entirely safe method of applying the great forces necessary to straighten an automobile suspension, as well as a convenient means for holding the automobile body steady during work.